


The Runaways

by takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: A re-working of the original Helwater storyline in which Jamie is much younger and works at Helwater to support his family. Claire, the daughter of Quentin Beauchamp, comes to visit once a year. Lambert and Dunsany are half-brothers, though they don't spend much time together. What might happen if Geneva's blackmail attempts were unsuccessful?





	1. The Funny Twist of Fate

Jamie carried the sack of grain into the barn, pausing when he heard wheels coming up the road. After setting the sack down, Jamie walked to the far corner of the barn where he could catch sight of the road. Sure enough, a small coach headed for the estate. Odd. It wasn’t a rig Jamie recognized.

Moving quickly, Jamie rushed to meet the coach, coming to a stop just before it did. The driver climbed down and opened the door, helping a tall, slender man out. Jamie recognized him as Lord Dunsany’s elder half brother Quentin Lambert Beauchamp.

Something about his arrival felt off, though. Any time he’d come to visit, he’d ridden his own horse, not hired a coach. Assuming the presence of a second passenger, Jamie rushed to the door and offered his hand. 

A graceful, slender hand came out of the shadows to grip his. Holding himself up to his full height, he helped the young woman out of the coach. She appeared to be near to his own age, though he couldn’t be sure. The only thing he knew for certain was that she was beautiful.

“Quentin! I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Thank you,” Lamb said. “You remember my daughter, Claire?”

“Pleasure to see you again, Uncle,” the woman said, dripping in a polite curtsey. 

Lamb’s daughter? Belatedly, Jamie realized he was still holding her hand. Dropping it, he took half a step away from her, unable to look away.

“Mac, would you take care of the horses, please.”

“Of course, my lord,” Jamie said, bowing and nodding to the driver. “This way, sir.”

As he lead the way to the barn, Jamie cast one glance over his shoulder at the young woman. While the men were walking inside, she was watching him. Their eyes met for only a moment, but Jamie felt his knees go weak. How could one woman make him feel this way?

The following morning, Jamie was going about his chores when he heard footsteps. Setting down the rake he used for the manure, he dusted off his hands and turned to greet his visitor.

“Mac? Can you prepare two horses for a leisure ride?”

Lord Dunsany stepped into the stable and looked at the groom. The large red-headed man stood up straight and nodded once.

“Aye, my lord. Yours and one for Lord Beauchamp?”

“Yes,” Dunsany said. “I’ve some things to discuss with my brother and he’s more amiable when he’s out of doors.”

“Right away, sir.”

With the horses groomed and saddled, Jamie lead them out of the stable. Both men came down from the house and mounted without a break in their conversation. It seemed polite enough, a discussion of current politics. But Jamie suspected that wasn’t what they’d talk about soon. Once they were safely off, Jamie went back to his work. 

Jamie found himself daydreaming about Lamb’s daughter. Lambert’s wife had died shortly after the birth and he’d never remarried. He’d been raising Claire on his own for her entire life, something the Dunsany’s didn’t approve of. Jamie had often overheard the women discussing the shortcomings of raising someone of Claire’s station on the road. 

But Claire was a unique girl. Unlike her cousins, she spoke her mind and did as she pleased. They’d never  _ officially _ met, but Jamie had been around enough to know a little about her.

Gathering up his cart of manure, Jamie headed for the compost pile. His mind wandered to his family - his sister Jenny and her husband Ian. He wondered how they were doing, if everyone was still alright. As he dumped the cart out, he heard a squeak.

“Damn it!”

Frowning, he walked around the side of the compost heap and found someone kneeling in the dirt. Her skirts were stained with mud and her hair was a wild mess. She threw a small knife on the ground beside her.

“Are ye alright, mistress?”

She yelped and spun around, landing hard on her rump. Eyes the color of good whisky looked up at him in shock. One of her hands was clutched in the other and he realized she was bleeding.

“Ah! Christ, lass. Here, let me help ye.”

Jamie knelt down beside her and tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of his shirt. He wrapped it tightly around the small cut on her hand.

“Are ye alright?”

“Yes,” she said with a smile. “I’m quite alright. My knife slipped and just cut me a little. You’re… Mac, right?”

He nodded and helped her to her feet. Her hands were slender with slight callouses. Neither of the Dunsany girls would be caught dead with callouses like that. Nor would they be happy at having so much dirt on their dresses. 

“Allow me to escort ye to the house.”

She released a deep sigh and rolled her eyes.

“You’ll sentence me to another lecture about what a lady of my station ought to be doing with her time?”

He couldn’t help but smile at her as he walked her toward the house.

“Aye, I’m afraid I must. Do ye mind if I ask just what ye were doin’ over here wi’ a knife?”

“Oh! I was digging up some herbs to put in my medicine kit. Father says I’ve a knack for healing, so he bought me a box to put my things in. We found some incredible things while we traveled.”

Pausing at the door, he gave her a slight bow.

“I hope ye enjoy your stay, mistress.”

“Please,” she said, holding her injured hand close to her chest. “Call me Claire.”

Excusing himself, he headed back to the manure and finished his task.

When Mr. Dunsany and Mr. Beauchamp returned from their ride, Jamie took care of their horses. They looked unhappy, but it wasn’t Jamie’s place to ask about it. Lord Dunsany stormed off to the house, leaving Lambert behind in the barn.

“Mac, do you have family?”

“Aye, my lord, I have a sister.”

“Ah. So you’ll understand. I love my brother, but sometimes I wouldn’t mind pushing him off his horse.”

Jamie smiled, despite himself. He’d always liked Lambert. Everyone on the estate treated him as though he was invisible, unless they needed him for something. Lamb talked to him like he was a human being, regardless of the looks he got from his family.

“Aye, I felt that way wi’ my sister a time or two.”

Lamb sighed and ran his hands through his already messy hair.

“Yes, well… You can’t pick your family, can you? I suppose one might say it’s God’s way of teaching us patience.”

“Aye, sir. One might say.”

* * *

 

Jamie emerged from repairing one of the stalls in the barn to shouts. Putting his tools away, he grabbed one of the stable boys to find out what was going on.

“Mistress Beauchamp has run away,” the boy said.

Frowning, he observed the chaos around him. Lambert and Dunsany were yelling at each other, heading straight toward him. Jamie thought they’d likely want their horses to go and look for the lass, so he fetched both out.

“Mac,” Dunsany said in a sharp tone. “You know how to hunt, yes?”

“Aye, my lord.”

“Can you track very well? Were you a good hunter?”

Jamie nodded, saddling the first horse.

“Aye, my lord. I was a fair hunter. I can still track well.”

“Good. It seems my niece has run off and we need to find her before this turns into a family scandal.”

Jamie caught the way Lamb rolled his eyes.

“How might I help, sir?”

“Go and look for her. Take a horse and bring her home.”

“Shall I finish saddling your horse, my lord?”

Dunsany shook his head.

“No, get one of the boys to finish this and saddle your own.”

A few minutes later, Jamie nudged his horse onto a trail most wouldn’t see. Unless you knew where to look, it was invisible. He rode for some time, trying to think where a young lady might run to escape the house.

There was a spot he knew of that was quiet and peaceful. He’d gone there many times since the start of his job at Helwater. It was his favorite place to pray for his family and relax.

Rounding a tree, he found her sitting on a log, staring out over the lake.

“Mistress Beauchamp?”

She didn’t turn to him, but sighed.

“I wondered if you’d be the one to find me.”

“Mistress?”

Her eyes closed and she leaned back on her hands.

“Have you ever just… wanted to be someone else? To just disappear from the life you have and go to a new city where no one will know you?”

“Aye, I’ve wished that from time to time. Why would ye want to escape, though? Surely your father takes good care of ye.”

She smiled a little.

“He does. But my aunt can be… persuasive. Father has told me more than once he wishes my mother was still around, to teach me the things a woman my age should know. My aunt thinks it’s time I settle down and marry.”

“Oh aye? And I suppose she’s someone picked out for ye?”

Claire laughed, sitting up and looking at him.

“She has. I didn’t want to hear what sort of man she’d put me with. I’ve heard her talking about her own daughter and I will not let her set me up with someone. Honestly I’m not the sort of woman to be meek and obedient.”

Jamie sat down beside her.

“Have ye a sort of man ye’d like to wed, then? Perhaps one ye left pining after ye in a foreign country?”

Her smile grew.

“No, at least none that I’m aware of. But… I want a marriage where I’m free to do what I want. I don’t want a husband who would expect me to manage an estate like this one, or just sit and raise the children. I still want to explore the world, learn new things.” She turned suddenly to face him, her eyes wide and bright. “Is that crazy? Am I mad for wanting all that?”

“No’ a bit, lass,” he said softly. “I think ye shouldn’t settle for something ye dinna want. I think ye should fight for what you believe in.”

“Tell me, Mac, what sort of woman do you want?”

Jamie eased himself onto the grass and leaned back against the log. 

“Weel… No one’s asked me somethin’ like that in some time. I suppose… If I got a choice about it, I’d like a woman who’s smart, who kens what she wants. No’ afraid to speak up, but compassionate as well. And… I’d want a woman who loves me. My da and mam marriet for love and I ken what their lives were like.”

When he looked up at her, her brows were nearly in her hairline.

“You want to marry for love?”

“Aye, I suppose I do.”

“That’s awfully romantic of you.”

He shrugged.

“A groom canna be a romantic?”

“Of course you can! I think it’s lovely. Most men want their wives to be pretty and mind the house.”

“Och, weel. Dinna get the wrong idea, Sassenach. I’d like a beautiful woman too.”

Claire slid off the log and sat in the grass next to him.

“Do you want a woman of good breeding?”

“Wide hips are usually good for breeding,” he said, earning a flush from her. “But no. If she loves me and I her, I dinna care what her station is.”

They sat in silence for some time, the seat of his trousers getting wetter by the minute. But Claire needed the reprieve from the house, so he was inclined to give it to her. No one else would find them out here. The Dunsany women wouldn’t be caught dead out here without a proper bench to sit on and the men sent to search for Claire weren’t good trackers.

“I’m glad it was you that found me, Mac.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I knew I could talk to you. I can’t talk to Father about this. He thinks he’s let me down, not having a woman around to help raise me. And… Well you know the other side of my family.”

He watched her for a moment.

“What should I do?” she asked, meeting his gaze again.

“I canna answer that for ye, lass. All I can do is get ye back home.”

Tears filled her eyes and slid silently down her cheeks.

“That place isn’t my home,” she said softly.

Jamie pulled her against him and held her for a few moments while she cried. After a little while, she gathered her wits and stood up.

“I suppose I should get back before Father faints.”

“Aye, ye should. I’ve a horse so ye dinna have to walk back.”

“Thank you, Mac.”

Picking up her skirts, she started towards where his horse was tethered.

“Claire- Mistress,” he said quickly, heart thundering in his chest.

“Yes?”

“Mac isna my name. No’ my proper name, anyway.”

Her head tilted to one side and then she grinned.

“I didn’t think you looked like a Mac.”

“Weel, Mackenzie  _ is _ one of my names. But… Ye can call me Jamie.”

She walked over to him and studied his face.

“Yes. Jamie suits you. But why does everyone call you Mac?”

“My family name is well known. I was told I should use a different name while I’m here. Could be dangerous for my family if they kent who I truly was.”

Claire nodded slowly.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

He smiled and offered his arm, walking her back to his horse.

“As are yours wi’ me. What ye told me today, Sassenach, I willna tell another soul. I gi’ ye my word on it.”

“Would you mind if I maybe came and talked to you again? I swear you’re the only person here that has any sense.”

“Aye, I wouldna mind it. But I may ask for payment.”

Her step faltered and she stared up at him in shock.

“What kind of payment?”

“Stories. I’ve been to Paris, Scotland, and England. But ye’ve been all over the world. I want to hear what it was like.”

“I can do that.”

She mounted the horse without assistance and he got on behind her. The ride back to the estate was quiet and slightly uncomfortable, if only because he had a young woman’s body pressed tightly against his own. At least she rode well and didn’t need him to help her.

Lambert was just riding back to the stable when Jamie helped Claire out of the saddle.

“Claire! Oh thank God, Claire you’re alright! When your aunt said you’d run off…”

Lamb rushed to her and crushed her in a hug.

“I’m sorry I frightened you, Father,” Claire said in a soft voice.

“Just… I know this isn’t always easy for you. But you can’t just disappear like that.” Then Lamb turned to Jamie. “Thank you, Mac, for bringing my little girl back.”

“It was no problem, my lord.”

* * *

One afternoon, a few days after Claire’s escape attempt, Jamie took one of the young horses out for training. She was a beautiful filly, a warm chestnut with a white star in the middle of her head.

In one of the small exercise rings, Jamie let her off the line to get herself sorted. She was still too young to put a saddle on, but it was never too early to start teaching manners. A few hours into her lesson, the wind shifted and she spooked. The rope tore out of his hand and he hissed, looking to see the burn across his skin.

“I’m so sorry,” came a sweet voice. “I didn’t mean to scare her.”

Jamie turned and smiled at Claire, who leaned against the rail with a basket in the crook of her arm. 

“She’s just a girl wi’ spirit, that’s all,” he said gently. “That’s always a good thing.”

“Is it?” she asked, setting her basket down.

“Aye. Keeps ye on your toes, tells ye what she’s thinkin’.”

Their eyes met for a moment more.

“Is there somethin’ I can do for ye, Mistress Beauchamp?”

“I’ve brought you some food, in case you’re hungry. And I was wondering if I might ask a favor of you.”

“What is it ye need?”

Claire removed the cloth from the top of the basket and brought out a few slices of bread. After offering one to him, she nibbled on her own.

“What I need is intelligent conversation that does not revolve around social seasons or ladylike behaviors!”

Jamie blinked at her in surprise, enjoying her little outburst.

“Let me finish wi’ her first, aye?”

“Of course.”

Claire stepped back and watched, eating some cheese while he finished his exercises with the filly. Once she’d been groomed and put away, Jamie nodded to a bench on the front of the barn. This would be the safest place to talk to her. Out in the open where no one could accuse either of them of scandal.

She sank heavily onto the bench beside him, resting her head against the side of the barn. Jamie waited, stretching out his legs and back.

“They simply don’t understand me. Uncle and his whole family, they just don’t get it.”

“You’re no’ the sort of woman they’re used to, Sassenach.”

Her head turned sharply to face him.

“Why do you call me that?”

“Weel, it means outlander, ken? You’re as much a sassenach here as I am.”

They fell quiet for some time.

“Jamie, what do you want out of life?”

Hearing his true name gave him chills, unused to it as he’d become.

“Ah… That’s quite a complicated question, Sassenach.”

“It is. I don’t have an answer, myself. I only know a few things I want. You seem so self assured, so confident. I hoped you might have an idea.”

“Really I suppose I want a few things out of my life.”

Claire turned her whole body on the bench, whisky eyes glittering in the sun.

“Oh? What do you want?”

“To provide for my family,” he said quietly, glancing around to be sure they weren’t overheard. “That they’ll be safe and cared for. To find…” he paused, meeting her eyes briefly. “No, I canna say. You’ll make fun o’ me.”

She sat up a little straighter.

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

Eyeing her warily, he nodded.

“Alright. I’ll trust your word, then. I want to find the right woman, like I told ye before. One who’ll love me wi’ all my faults and whom I can love in return.”

“You’re really quite a romantic, aren’t you?”

He made a Scottish sound of dismissal and waved his hand.

“Dinna be goin’ about and tellin’ people that, aye? I’ve a reputation!”

Claire laughed and stood.

“I give you my word I won’t say a thing about you being a sweet romantic man. Perhaps I’ll see you around, Jamie Mac.”

Meeting her eyes, he dared to take a risk.

“I certainly hope so. I dinna want to step beyond my station, but I verra much look forward to your company, Mistress Beauchamp.”

One heartbeat. Two. Three. Silence and tension passed between them and Jamie refused to drop his gaze.

“As do I…  _ Sassenach _ .”

With a wicked gleam in her eye, she gathered her skirts and headed back up to the house. Jamie watched her go, hoping she’d dare a glance over her shoulder. She disappeared from sight without another look.

* * *

Lamb and Claire stayed at Helwater for nearly two weeks. In that time, Claire went to visit Jamie almost daily. They talked as long as they could without raising suspicion. More than once, he’d gone to that log to pray for his family only to find her sitting there. So when he rounded the last tree, he wasn’t surprised to see her.

“Good evening, Mistress,” he said, offering a slight bow.

“Oh stop with the formality. No one’s around. I’m sorry I couldn’t visit with you today. Father and I are preparing to leave.”

Jamie came to a sudden stop at her words, his heart thundering in his chest.

“Leave?”

Claire nodded and patted the space on the log beside her. He sat down and waited for her to explain.

“Yes. Father can only stand being in one place for so long. We’ll be leaving tomorrow and then we’ll be off to some country.”

“Will ye come back to Helwater?”

“Oh of course! We’ll be back for next Christmas.”

The tension in his chest eased a little, though he was sad to see her go.

“Oh… That’s good. I’d hate to never see ye again.”

“Will you meet me tomorrow? Before I leave?”

“Aye, I can come see ye for a bit. Where?”

She thought hard for a minute.

“In the trees behind the barn? I’d say we should meet here, but it’s too far to walk in a short time.”

“Aye it is. I’ll meet ye behind the barn, then.”

“Thank you.”

Looking out over the lake, they watched the moon’s reflection for what could have been hours. Eventually, Claire leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“I should get back soon or I’ll never leave.”

“Aye,” Jamie said softly. “Ye should.”

Reluctantly, she stood and dusted off her skirts.

“Until tomorrow.”

“Aye, Sassenach. Until tomorrow.”

* * *

Jamie woke early the next morning, nerves keeping him from deep sleep. He would need to prepare the horses to take the carriage into the city. Lord Dunsany wouldn’t let his brother hire another cab when he could show off his wealth with the carriage. But before any of that was to happen, he had to meet Claire.

She waited in the spot she’d mentioned, wringing her hands nervously. He moved silently, stalking around her until he was nearly in front of her.

“Good morning, Mistress,” he said, his voice husky in the early morning.

“Jesus H. Christ!” she blurted, hand over her chest.

“Sorry,” he said with a smirk. “Didna mean to frighten ye.”

Her eyes rolled.

“Yes you did, or you wouldn’t have crept up here like a big cat.”

All he did was shrug.

“What is it ye wanted to see me for?”

She handed him a small piece of folded parchment. 

“If you’d be willing, you can write to me and post it to that address. I hope… I hope you will. I enjoy talking with you very much and I’d be sorely disappointed if I couldn’t speak with you until next Christmas. I could… I could write you back, even.”

“Ye’ve enjoyed our wee conversations so much?”

“I’ve enjoyed  _ you _ , if I’m being honest.”

Taking the parchment, he slipped it into his pocket.

“Aye. I’ve enjoyed ye too, Sassenach. Will it no’ be difficult to get letters to me, though?”

She shook her head.

“No. I’ve spoken with one of the maids and promised her a gift in return for stealing my letters to you out of the weekly post. She’ll deliver to them to you for me.”

“I appreciate that verra much, Claire. Thank you.”

She took a tentative step closer to him.

“It might be some time before I can send you the first letter.”

“Aye. I’m a verra patient man.”

“Promise me something, Jamie?”

Claire was near enough to touch now and he wanted to - badly.

“Anything, lass.”

“Promise you won’t forget me?”

“I couldna forget a thing about ye, even if I tried.”

Those whisky eyes looked down for a moment before looking up through her lashes at him.

“I suppose I could give you a token, to be sure you remember me.”

“A kerchief perhaps? Or a hair ribbon?”

“Something much better.”

Then her lips met his and the world around them melted away. She was timid, unsure, but that only made it better. His hands moved up her neck before digging his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer. 

Her lips parted from his almost reluctantly. His eyes remained closed for a few moments before he opened them and met hers.

“Was that a good enough token?”

“Aye,” he said, voice cracking. “Aye that was a verra good token. Have ye done that before?”

Those sinfully delightful lips turned into a smile.

“A lady never tells.”

He cupped her face in one hand, trying to memorize her features.

“Thank ye, mo nighean donn. I look forward to seeing ye again.”

“I’ll write you as soon as I can, Jamie Mac.”

“It’s… Fraser. James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

Her smile grew and she hugged him.

“Until next time, Mr. Fraser,”  she whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Aye. Save travels, Mistress Beauchamp.”


	2. The Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Claire is away from Helwater, she and Jamie communicate in secret. But a very jealous Geneva decides to take things into her own hands to get her way.

The next several months saw Jamie and Claire sending letters to each other as often as they could. He kept each one in a hollow beside his rosary beads, hidden away and safe. Sometimes, when the other servants were sound asleep, he’d light a candle stub and read them over again.

She told stories of her travels, of the crazy things her father did, the animals she’d seen, the food she’d eaten. Jamie read each detail over and over until he nearly had them memorized. He’d never felt this close to someone before, at least not to someone outside his family. But each word she wrote sang to him, freeing his soul of the weight of providing for his family. 

In return for her stories, he told her what few tales he had. His work at Helwater didn’t lend itself to dramatic telling, but he did his best. Each letter he wrote, he wondered if it would make her smile or laugh. 

As the time passed, Jamie began counting the days until Christmas. Claire had no way to tell him exactly when she’d arrive, but he knew it would be soon. He’d developed a habit of checking the road every morning for a cab or pair of horses.

One morning, his slight obsession paid off. He saw a black cab heading down the road for the house. His heart lurched at the prospect of seeing her again, with her mass of dark curls and eyes full of intelligence. All he wanted to do was see the way her cheeks flushed pink when she laughed too hard and the way her eyes glittered.

Careful to keep his walk at an appropriate pace, he made his way down to the house to meet the cab. The driver held the door for Lambert and offered a hand. Jamie suppressed a joyful grin when Claire’s head popped out of the door. Stepping around the other groom, he took her hand and helped her from the cab.

“A pleasure to see you again,” Lamb said to his brother.

“You as well, Quentin. And your daughter is looking lovely as ever.”

Lamb turned and gazed fondly at Claire.

“Yes, she is. Blossoms like her mother did. Mac! Glad to see you’re still around! Best groom I’ve met in all my travels.”

“I thank ye for the compliment, my lord,” Jamie said, bowing. “It’s a pleasure to see ye as well, Mistress Beauchamp.”

Claire blushed slightly and pleasure coiled around Jamie’s heart.

“And you, Mac. Father, perhaps we could all go for a ride, later? I’m dying to see a proper English countryside.”

“Perhaps tomorrow, my darling,” Lamb said. “We’ll need a good wash before dinner, if my sister in law has her way.”

“Of course,” she said. “Shall we go inside, then?”

Jamie watched her go for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets and heading for the barn. When he’d helped Claire out of the cab, she’d slipped a small note to him. He couldn’t read it yet, but he’d be able to soon.

Finishing his chores as quickly as he could, he hid himself in a dark corner of the barn to read the note.

_ J- I must see you. I will bring your Christmas gift to the spot we first talked. Please come. Yours, C _

Folding it back up, he put it back in his pocket. His heart soared, just knowing she wanted to see him as badly as he wanted to see her. And she had a gift for him? That was good, the gift he’d give her wouldn’t be one sided.

* * *

 

Pausing just beyond the small clearing, Jamie took a deep breath. He’d washed and put on the cleanest shirt he had. He’d even gone so far as to plait his hair. In his hands was the gift he’d spent the last year creating for her. It was wrapped in a scrap of oiled leather to keep it safe until he could give it to Claire.

“Jamie!”

That single word gave him a rush of emotion he didn’t know how to sort. But the excitement in her voice and in her face was overwhelmingly genuine. She controlled herself and walked up to him, her cheeks pink with pleasure.

“It’s good to see ye, Mistress.”

“Must you be so formal?”

“No,” he said softly. “I suppose not.”

Offering her a formal bow, he straightened and met her gaze.

“It’s verra good to see ye…  _ Claire _ .”

She visibly shuddered and closed her eyes.

“I’ve waited an awfully long time to hear you say my name,” she said.

“And I, you.”

They stared at each other for a long time, a perpetual smile on both their faces.

“Come, lass,” he said, hand under her elbow. “Sit wi’ me a while.”

Helping her onto the log, he took his seat beside her. To his absolute delight, she scooted closer until they were nearly touching, if not for all her skirts.

“Will ye tell me abou’ the elephants?” he asked eagerly, staring at the way the starlight lit her face.

“I’m fairly sure I told you about them last time. And in several of my letters,” Claire said, smiling at him.

A gentle breeze played with her hair, blowing it around her face like a great cloud. She always refused to wear a cap, despite her cousin’s protestations. Tonight she hadn’t done anything to it and he wanted to run his fingers through it.

“Aye, but I love the way ye tell it. Ye make me feel like I was there, riding it wi’ ye.”

“Well… I can’t exactly give you an elephant ride, but I can give you this.”

A small, heavy object landed in his hand, wrapped in velum.

“I have something for ye as well.”

Handing over his own gift, he waited.

“At the same time?”

“Aye.”

He tore the velum off and stared in awe at the item it held. It was a small elephant carved out of white jade, the detail too fine to see in the poor light. When Claire gasped, Jamie remembered she was opening his gift as well.

“Jamie! This is magnificent!”

He’d begun carving the box the day she’d left, knowing she’d find some use for it. She was always collecting plants and things for her medicinals. But he’d made it special by carving a thistle onto the lid.

“Did you make this yourself?” she asked, tracing the smooth wood with one elegant finger.

“Aye. I ken ye always collect things, so I thought ye might like to have a wee box.”

“It’s remarkable, truly. Thank you, Jamie. I think I know  _ just _ what I’ll put in it.”

She set the box down gently beside the jade elephant and turned to face him. He wanted very much to kiss her again. Nearly every night since he’d last seen her, he’d dreamed of kissing her and… a few  _ other _ things.

“Can I ask you about something?” she said quietly.

“Aye, mo nighean donn. Ask me anything ye like.”

“Was it alright that I kissed you? When I was here last?”

His brows shot up in surprise.

“Alright? Christ, lass. I’ve been dreamin’ about it every night since then.”

“I did too. I had to keep myself from trying to talk Father into coming back early. He’d be suspicious that I wanted to come back here but… it felt like such a long time, being away from you.”

“A verra long time. But we dinna need to dwell on that just now. Ye’ve come back and I’m still here.”

Slowly she reached out and cupped his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. He met her lips in pure bliss, tasting her deeply. She moved closer, his arms sliding around her waist. For several moments, he lost himself in her, not caring if they got caught.

When they pulled apart, he rested his head against hers, taking in the warmth of her.

“That was even better than I remembered.”

“Aye,” he whispered. “I must agree that ye ken what you’re doing.”

“Tell me I can come see you again?” she asked, nuzzling her nose against his.

He ran a few strands of her hair through his fingers, absorbing her touch as if it were sunlight.

“Aye. Any time ye please. I’m no’ hard to find. Just promise me one thing, Sassenach.”

“What?”

“That you’ll tell me of the elephants again.”

Her laugh filled the night and filled his soul as she kissed him once more.

“I’ll tell you that story as often as you like.”

They walked back together as far as they could without being seen. Jamie watched her go for as long as he could before climbing back up to where he slept. He took the little jade elephant out of his pocket for a moment to stare at it before he hid it away with his other treasures.

* * *

Jamie finished his repairs on the fence around the barn and wiped his face. He prepared to get one of the new colts out for a stretch, but he heard voices. Turning, he smiled a little when he saw Claire. That smile disappeared when he saw her cousin Geneva walking beside her.

“Daddy got him for me,” Geneva was saying. “An early Christmas present.”

“That’s very kind of him,” Claire said, keeping her eyes dutifully on her cousin. 

“You’ve got to see how he moves. He’s just the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen.”

The girls approached the barn and Jamie greeted them.

“Mistress Dunsany, Mistress Beauchamp. What can I do for ye?”

Geneva stepped closer to him and put a hand on his arm.

“Mac, fetch my new horse for me.”

“At once, Mistress.”

Dipping his head, he turned on his heel and went into the barn for the horse. As was his usual practice, he took the gelding to the exercise ring before putting a saddle on for Geneva.

“See, Claire? Isn’t he just beautiful?”

“He is quite a stunning horse,” Claire said, raising an eyebrow at Jamie behind her back.

“He is. And he’s mine. He’s the finest one Daddy could find for me.”

Claire made to follow Geneva into the ring, but she stopped her.

“No, you can’t. I don’t want you to spook him!”

Geneva had nearly spooked the young horse herself with her shrill tone, but she didn’t seem to notice. Claire had taken a step back out of the ring and watched. Geneva tried once - and tried was an understatement - to mount the horse herself, which Claire knew she was more than able to do, then turned to Jamie and demanded he help to lift her onto the saddle. Claire was hyper aware of Geneva’s hands, watching as she purposefully placed them over Jamie’s. 

“Mac! Make him go faster! I want him to be ready to ride out as quickly as possible! You need to make this your top priority!” 

Geneva droned on and on at Jamie, seemingly forgetting Claire was even outside with her anymore. Jamie responded to her as he would, glancing up at her when she spoke. When Geneva finally looked over to Claire, she smiled widely.

“See Claire? Isn’t he just perfect?!”

The horse finally spooked hard and tried to buck Geneva off, but Jamie was too quick for him. He had Geneva off and the horse calmed before any harm could come to either of them. Geneva pretended to stumble, grasping Jamie and burying her face in his chest for a moment. He moved them off, after just a moment too long in Claire’s opinion, and Geneva stepped back.

“See Mac! He needs work! I want him to be the best!”

“Aye, Mistress. We’ll all be workin’ wi’ him. He’s just skittish wi’ the loud noise,” Jamie responded, pointedly.

Geneva huffed.

“Well, I want him ready for spring. Make sure he gets all the proper training every day!”

Jamie bowed towards her slightly, then went to unharness the horse from his saddle. It didn’t escape Claire’s notice the way that Geneva was eyeing Jamie as he worked, a look of understated lust in her eyes. It was making her quite uncomfortable if she was honest about it.

They watched a moment longer as Jamie led the horse towards them, murmuring softly to the creature to keep him calm. 

“Oh yes. Make sure he’s  _ very _ well trained, Mac,” she said quietly and pointedly to Jamie whilst Geneva continued to prattle on, being sure to reach up and touch the horse, and Jamie’s hand, before they continued on their way.

Jamie shot her a frustrated look and took the horse inside. The sounds of the two ladies faded as they walked back up to the house.

“It isne your fault,” Jamie said to the gelding as he began brushing the horse down. “Her voice will take some getting used to. But you’re a braw lad, I ken ye can do it.”

That night, Jamie waited at their spot beside the lake, hoping to talk to Claire about what had happened. The irritated glance and her final comment had gotten under his skin. They needed to talk about this. She needed to know Geneva meant nothing to him and he was nothing to her. All he was, and would ever be, was the man who fetched her horse.

But Claire never came. 

Jamie forced himself to walk back to his bed. He held the little jade elephant for a while before hiding it once more. Claire had refused to see him, but he needed to explain things. 

Lord Dunsany and Lambert were going out for a long ride first thing in the morning. The Dunsany women would be indoors with their own activities. If he knew Claire - and he  _ did _ \- she’d be out gathering her wee herbs. 

The following morning, after seeing the men off, Jamie started on his chores. When he finally caught sight of Claire, she was near the edge of trees, wrist-deep in the dirt. This was the best opportunity he was likely to get.

Moving on silent feet, he came up behind her and clapped a hand over her mouth. Before she could draw too much attention, he took her into the shadows of the trees and pressed her back against one.

“Hush, woman!” he hissed, looking around.

Glaring hard at him, she bit down on his hand, forcing him to yank it back.

“You bastard!”

“I wouldna have had to do that if ye’d have  _ talked _ to me!”

_ “Talked to you!? _ About what, exactly?”

He huffed and released his hold on her. 

“Ye ken what about. There is nothing between Geneva and me.”

“So her needing your  _ help _ to get on the horse was nothing? Or the way she was touching you was nothing?”

“Aye! I dinna care a thing about her!”

Claire folded her arms over her chest.

“Certainly didn’t look like nothing.”

“This odd behavior of hers has been happening more and more the last few weeks. But I swear to ye Claire, there is nothing between us.”

“She practically threw herself at you! Pretended like I didn’t exist and had her hands all over you!”

Clenching both hands into fists, he glared at her.

“Ye think I  _ liked _ that?”

“You didn’t do anything about it.”

“And what would ye have me do, then? Push her away? Let her fall off the damn horse and hurt herself? Aye, I would have done that if no’ for putting my job in jeopardy. I’ve told ye my family depends on me keepin’ this.”

Claire turned away from him and began pacing. Jamie remained where he was, still clenching his fists.

“You didn’t have to help her onto the horse.”

“Christ almighty, woman! Ye’ve no reason to be jealous! I dinna have eyes for Geneva Dunsany. I dinna love  _ her _ . I love  _ you _ .”

“But you-” she stopped, facing away from him.

The pounding of his heart was so loud he was sure Claire could hear it. He’d just put his soul out in the open for her and had no way to take it back. But he  _ wouldn’t _ take it back, even if he had the chance. She stood frozen in place, as rigid as stone.

After a long few minutes, she finally turned to him and met his gaze.

“Y-you said…”

He felt his ears turn red with embarrassment. This hadn’t been the way he’d planned on telling her about how he felt, but it was out there now.

“Aye. I said that I loved ye,” he said , voice a little sharp as he tried to calm himself. “And I meant it. So maybe now ye can trust that when I tell ye I’ve never looked at her that way, it’s the truth.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t realize.”  Her cheeks burned pink she processed his words. 

Forcing his hands to relax, Jamie ran them through his hair as he met her wide, stunned eyes. 

“Ye didna ken, Sassenach. But ye do now, so ye ken I’ve no feelings for Geneva.”

She paused only for a moment.

“I trust you. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“Forgiven, lass. Just talk to me next time, aye?” he asked softly, reaching his arms out towards her. 

Claire nodded and stepped into his embrace.

“Has she really been acting that way for a while?”

Jamie shrugged.

“Aye. But there isne much I can do about it.”

Claire let out a long sigh and looked up at him. One thick strand of hair floated loose and he tucked it behind her ear, his fingers tracing the line of her jaw. Pushing up onto her toes, she pressed her lips to his. Jamie wanted to make the kiss last forever, just to keep her there with him. But the distant sound of hoofbeats forced them apart. She smiled up at him and took half a step back.

“I’ll see you around, Jamie Fraser.”

The next day, Jamie was exercising one of the younger horses when someone cleared their throat. Slowing the horse, he turned to see who had come to see him and was shocked to see Geneva. 

“Fetch my horse. You will accompany me on my ride today.”

Jamie dipped his head and put the horse away. Geneva waited impatiently for him to saddle and bridle both horses, her foot tapping rapidly on the dirt. With a sigh and a silent prayer for strength, Jamie nudged his horse to follow behind Geneva as they left the main grounds.

* * *

Claire hoped to talk with Jamie for a while, having nothing else to do. She wandered down to the barn, looking for him with no luck. One of the other stable hands came out of a stall and she stopped him.

“Do you know where Mac has got off to?” she asked, nearly stumbling and calling him by his true name.

“Oh,” the hand said, bowing hastily. “Yes, my lady. He was chosen to accompany Lady Geneva on her ride today. They’ll likely be gone for some time.”

Claire sighed and resisted rolling her eyes.

“Thank you.”

With her conversational partner at the mercy of Geneva Dunsany, Claire decided to go hunting for herbs. There were a few jars in her medicine box that could do with refilling, so she gathered them up and left the house.

She’d gone much further into the forest than she’d intended, but had found some wild mushrooms that would be of use. With her knife, she carefully cut them from their hiding place and put them into the jar.

Coming around a tree, Claire looked up and saw two horses. One was Geneva’s newest toy, the other was one she’d seen in the barn before. Moving carefully closer, Claire caught sight of Geneva lying on the ground. Jamie stepped up and gathered Geneva in his arms, making Claire’s lip curl.

“See, Mac?” Geneva said sweetly. “I told you that you had to do whatever I said.”

The expression on Jamie’s face dropped suddenly and he released his hold on the girl. She fell promptly into a very wet mud puddle. 

“I trust ye can find your own way home.”

Geneva demanded Jamie return, but he mounted his horse and left. Claire smiled to herself and decided to finish hunting for her herbs.

* * *

That night, Claire snuck out and went down to the lake where Jamie sat on the fallen log. Sitting down beside him, she smiled at him.

“Evening, Sassenach.”

“Evening, Mr. Fraser.”

His eyes narrowed at her.

“Wasne sure if I’d see ye tonight.”

Claire leaned forward and kissed him, drawing herself closer. He was surprised at first, but embraced her back.

“Why wouldn’t I have come tonight?”

“Gerald said ye came by the barn and he told ye I was out riding wi’ Geneva.”

She nodded slowly, combing one hand through his hair.

“I did go looking for you, but I wasn’t sure when you’d be back. So I went herb hunting.”

“Find anything of interest?”

“I found you dropping Geneva in rather a large puddle of mud.”

His ruddy brows shot up and his eyes went wide.

“Ye saw that?! I didna think anyone was around!”

“I don’t know what you talked about before that, but I heard what she said and saw you drop her. I’ve been waiting to see you all day.”

Without warning, he pulled her into his lap, arms tight around her middle.

“So ye saw what I did to your cousin and ye waited to see me all day. Then when ye do find me, nearly the first thing ye do is kiss me? I must say, Sassenach, I’m verra glad ye saw that, then.”

“I am too. Honestly I’m surprised someone hasn’t done that to her before.”

For a few minutes, they sat quietly and held each other comfortably. Their lips met again, gentle and urgent. When his body began to respond to hers, he let the kiss end before things got too awkward.

“I’m not going to go another year without seeing you,” Claire said firmly, arms wrapped around Jamie’s neck. 

“I dinna like the thought of that either, mo nighean donn,” Jamie started. “But I ken ye canna just leave where yer father is to come here.”

“Yes, well,” Claire said, stalling. “He  _ does _ know that I’m not overly fond of visiting here. Or at least I haven’t been in the past.”

She sighed heavily, letting Jamie pull her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. 

“And do ye enjoy coming here now?”

“There might be something that has me wanting to come back.”

Jamie smiled proudly, moving in for another kiss.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Claire interrupted. “I meant the horses, not you.”

He made a Scottish sound of disgust and muttered in Gaelic. Claire lost herself in a fit of giggles.

“See if I let ye kiss me again, after sayin’ something like that,” he said sourly.

“I’m sorry,” she said through another giggle. “I much prefer your company to any of the horses.”

“Ye say that now…”

She turned his face back to hers and kissed him deeply.

“And I mean it.”

They sat together for a short time more.

“I hate that I’m leaving soon,” she said, so quietly he almost didn't hear her. 

“Aye, I dinna like it either. But I’ll write ye as often as may be.”

“Jamie,” she started again, her tone serious. “I just… about the other day. You said…” 

She paused, trying to pull her thoughts together. Jamie held her gaze as she did so, every feeling running across her face.

“I didn't have time to have it sink in. And I didn't answer you at all.”

She went to continue but he stopped her, fingers softly touching her mouth.

“Ye dinna have to say anything, no chridhe, if yer no’ ready.”

“No, Jamie,” she interrupted. “That's just, well what I mean is,” she fumbled over the words. She took a deep breath and focused on his face once again.

“I love you, too,” she said, never looking away from him, the words shining through her eyes. 

He smiled shyly up at her.

“Weel, I canna say I'm displeased to hear that, Sassenach.”

He kissed her soundly once more before noticing that it was getting darker by the minute.

“Ye’d better get back to the house. They'll start to wonder where ye’ve gone again.”

Claire sighed heavily and  got to her feet slowly as Jamie joined her. 

“Yes, I suppose they will,” she replied ruefully.

As they edged towards the tree line they stole one final kiss before she headed towards the house, alone.

* * *

Geneva Dunsany sat down on a bench for tea when voices carried in on the wind. Looking around, she caught sight of Mac speaking with one of the housemaids. They weren’t turned towards her, so she couldn’t see what they were doing, but she didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Curious, Geneva kept an eye on the maid for a while. One afternoon, the maid stuffed something into her pocket and disappeared. Geneva followed after her and caught up just outside the gardens. She hated this area as it was always muddy.

“Stop!”

The maid froze and turned to face Geneva, eyes downcast.

“Afternoon, Mistress. What can I do for you?”

“I want what you put in your pocket.”

The maid blinked.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. I haven’t put anything in-”

“Don’t you try and lie to me! I saw you put it in your pocket. And if you don’t hand it over to me  _ this instant _ I’m telling my father you’ve been stealing from him.”

The maid’s face went pale and her eyes went wide with fear.

“No Mistress! I haven’t stolen a thing in my life!”

“And who is my father going to believe? Me or you?”

Geneva thrust a hand out and tapped her toe impatiently. The maid’s hand shook as she dipped it into her pocket and removed a letter.

“Stealing from the post?” Geneva muttered, tearing it away from the maid.

“N-no, Mistress.”

Turning to head back into the house to read the letter in privacy, Geneva stopped.

“And you be sure to keep your grubby hands off Mac,” she said, glaring hard at the terrified maid. “If I see the two of you together again, I’ll see you removed from Helwater.”

The maid dipped a hasty curtsey.

“Of course, Mistress.”

Geneva found herself a quiet, private place and tore open the letter. When she read it, she nearly wadded it up and threw it into the fire. That horrid cousin of hers was writing to Mac! 

_ I very much enjoyed your last letter, _ Claire wrote.  _ As I always do. You truly have a gift for words, for I am sure things did not unfold the way you told them. Though I am glad no one was injured when the manure cart toppled. _

_ Father and I visited a menagerie yesterday and I thought of you. That obsession of yours with elephants always makes me smile. Perhaps one day you and I might ride one together. This menagerie sadly didn’t have an elephant, but quite a few exotic cats. I think you would have loved seeing the lion, in all his majesty.  _

_ I hate that so much time must pass before I get to see you again. I  _ _ miss _ _ you. But I cannot express excitement or want to visit Helwater or my father would become quite suspicious. Time seems to pass so slowly when we’re apart, yet it vanishes like the morning mist when we’re together. It is not fair. _

_ I hold to the words you said to me when last we spoke very dear. I dare not write them down, but I cherish them close to my heart and I hope you know that I  _ _ truly do  _ _ feel the same. I look forward to seeing you again and speaking with you. Until then… _

Geneva almost screamed. How  _ dare _ she be so familiar with Mac! A woman who’s skirts were  _ always _ muddy, who didn’t wear a cap, who had almost  _ no _ education! But… Perhaps she could use this to her own advantage. Mac had turned aside all of her best flirting, but still she  _ wanted _ him. He was tall and big and graceful and very handsome. There was an exotic air about him whenever he spoke. So if he wouldn’t have her willingly, maybe she could persuade him instead…

One letter wouldn’t be enough, though. Geneva was sure it was to Mac, but no name was used. If they were  _ both _ exchanging letters, as this one seemed to imply, she could make it work. One from each of them should be sufficient. 

It took some time, but finally Geneva caught the letter Mac intended to send to Claire. The first one she’d stolen was hidden in a drawer and this one would join it soon. But she  _ had _ to read it first.

Secluding herself in a corner, she checked to be sure no one would disturb her. Then she tore the letter open, her eyes racing down the parchment.

_ Sassenach _

_ I have not heard from you in some time and I grow worried. I tell myself it’s simply that you and your father have traveled a long way and your letter is slow in its travel. I hope you are not angry with me for something I’ve said or done. If so, I apologize for it.  _

_ I miss you. It’s been too long since…  _ several words were scratched out before Mac continued his writing.  _ Just too long. Once a year is quickly becoming not enough time. You and I are in such different social standing, yet I find myself… I dream of you often. I dream of the moments we’ve stolen together, of moments we might yet steal. I look forward to seeing you again.  _

_I’ll keep an eye on the post and wait for your letter. I hope my telling you how I feel hasn’t_ _changed_ _frightened_ _made you uncomfortable. I spoke true and I will not apologize for it, but if it was too much too soon, I understand._

_ Until I get to see you again and hold you in my arms… I love you. _

Geneva stared at the letter as if it had started dancing on it’s own.  _ I. Love. You. _ That was what he’d written. Crumpling it in her fist, she screamed and threw it on the floor. 

No. If anyone was to have Mac, it would be  _ her _ , not her dumpy cousin. And have him she would, she decided. He was such a handsome man, big and strong. It wouldn’t be difficult to make him agree now, with both letters in her possession. 

After putting the second letter in the drawer with the first, Geneva headed outside to find her Mac. On her way, she heard voices echoing down a hall. Pausing her quest, she listened to the conversation.

“...arrive soon,” her mother was saying. “They don’t know why I’ve invited them. I simply insisted they come. Lamb sent me a reply that they would cut their world travels short.”

“Did he say how long it would be?” Lord Dunsany said. “And how long do you intend to entertain them?”

“As long as it takes to get that girl a suitor. If we wait much longer, she’ll be too old to be desirable. They would never come if they knew why, but they’ll be back in a fortnight.”

Geneva listened closely, her mind scheming with plans.

“I would imagine you’ve sent word to the eligible men in the area, then? Who’d be willing to put up with her…  _ personality _ ?”

“Of course I have. I’m no fool.”

“Of course, my dear, of course.”

Slowly, Geneva walked back to her room and sat down. If Claire was returning soon, perhaps things could get worked out differently. Maybe even… Perhaps Geneva’s plan to have Mac for her own could serve two purposes. She might have him and throw it in Claire’s face, make sure that dirty cousin of hers knew who was the better woman.

* * *

Jamie dipped his rag back into the soapy water and continued cleaning the Dunsany carriage. He scrubbed at the caked on mud, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. Claire hadn’t written to him in weeks, worrying him. He didn’t care if she hated him and never wanted to see him again, so long as she  _ told _ him. There wasn’t much he could do about it either way. Sending her letters was difficult and expensive, so his resources were limited.

When he dumped the water out, a maid appeared out of the shadows. Her eyes were wide and darting all around. Without saying a word, she took a small letter from her pocket and threw it at him before turning and running back to the house.

Jamie dried his hands and picked the letter up. He recognized the handwriting and tore at it frantically.

_ I don’t know why you haven’t written me. I’d like to assume it’s because you’re busy or my last letter was lost in the post. By now I would think you know me well enough to tell me if something was wrong. I know it isn’t easy, only seeing each other once a year. I hope you’ll write me back and let me know what’s bothering you. _

_ I  _ **_did_ ** _ mean what I wrote in the last letter, you know, and I don’t say things like that lightly. If you’ve… If you’ve changed your mind and you perhaps don’t feel that way anymore… Well if you don’t then just  _ _ bloody _ _ tell me. _

Frowning, he read the short letter again.

“Last letter? I wrote back to ye! I dinna ken what you’re talkin’ about, Sassenach.”

He stuffed the letter into his pocket. There wasn’t anything to be done about the letter just yet, so he’d have to think it over later. It bothered him that she was so clearly upset and he had no notion as to why. 

Over the next week, Jamie tried to compose a letter for Claire, clearing up any misunderstanding. He started and stopped half a dozen times before he settled on what to say. As he set about his chores, he heard the sounds of horses and wheels on the road. Heart thundering faster, he moved to where he could see better and watched as a cab neared the estate. It couldn’t possibly be…

When Lamb stepped out of the cab, Jamie nearly ran up to the house. Regretfully, Jamie was too far away to help Claire out, but he caught sight of her. He couldn’t tell what her expression was, but he did see how she moved in a circle until she spotted him.

For a moment, Jamie was sure their eyes met. She stood up a little straighter and brushed off her skirt. He dared to hope she might come and find him later so they could talk about whatever had happened between them. Whatever it was, he was determined to fix it.

* * *

Claire watched Jamie for a few moments before heading into the house. His lack of communication was unusual and a little irritating, but now that she was here, she could talk to him face to face.

Unfortunately, that would have to wait, as she had social duties to discharge first. She followed her father into the house and greeted her aunt and uncle.

“Quentin I’m so glad you could come on such short notice,” Lady Dunsany said.

“Yes, well you said we  _ absolutely had _ to be here,” Lamb said flatly.

“And so you do! I’m throwing your Claire a party in a few days. It would be unfortunate if the guest of honor couldn’t attend.”

Claire’s heart stopped and her ears began to ring. They’d done  _ what _ ?

“A… party?” Lamb asked.

“Well yes! She never got one when she came of age and I’m afraid it’s long overdue.”

“So you want to set  _ my _ daughter up to be sold like a cow at market? I won’t have it, Louisa! Claire, we’re leaving.”

Lord Dunsany joined the conversation then, lending his authority to his wife. 

“Quentin, of course it’s not  _ just _ for Claire. We’re putting our girls out too. But Claire never got this chance, to be properly introduced to society and find suitors. Not when her mother-”

“Do  _ not _ speak of her,” Lamb growled with barely suppressed rage. “You will  _ not _ bring her into this. I have raised Claire in a way that would have made her mother proud. You  _ will not  _ tarnish her memory.”

“I meant no offense,” Dunsany said. “I only meant it would be good for Claire. Stay the night and consider it, at least. You’ve had a long journey to get here.”

Still glaring at the Dunsany’s, Lamb nodded sharply and steered Claire down toward their rooms. He shut the door behind them and hung his head.

“I’m sorry, my darling. I’m afraid my brother was never very fond of your mother.”

“It’s alright, Father. We can leave first thing tomorrow.”

“They had no right to do this to you. You’re  _ my _ daughter, not theirs.” Lamb took a few deep breaths to calm himself before looking back up at her. “Unless you’d like to attend this party. They’ll have excellent food I’m sure.”

“And the very best brandy?”

Lamb smiled and gathered her close.

“I’ll see to it myself. Only the very best for my girl. But I’ll leave it to you. Status is everything to them, not to us. They want their girls married off well and producing heirs as soon as may be. I only want you to be happy.”

“I know you do, Father. I love you.”

“Love you too, darling. I’m going to speak to your aunt and uncle about this party of theirs. Will you be alright?”

Claire snorted and nodded.

“I’m sure if Geneva or Isobel came for me I could handle them. At the same time, probably.”

“I don’t doubt it. I’ll see you at dinner then.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before turning for the door. Once the echo of his footsteps was faded, Claire slipped out and snuck down toward the barn. As she got closer, however, she heard a pair of voices and she recognized them both.

“It’s simple. Just come to my room tonight after everyone’s gone to sleep. No one will see you.”

Geneva? What the hell was Geneva doing down here? And with… None of this made sense. Confused and feeling a little sick, Claire turned and headed back for the house. She wanted to give Jamie the benefit of the doubt, wanted to trust him, but this just didn’t make sense. First he hadn’t written her back and now Geneva was telling him how to sneak into the house? No, it was more than that. She’d invited him  _ to her bedroom _ . 

Shaking her head, Claire thought about what she would do. Jamie had proved to be an honorable man in all the time she’d known him. This just didn’t fit what he’d seemed to be. When a maid came to bring her to dinner, she’d come up with a plan to get to the bottom of this.

All through the meal, she kept her eye on Geneva. The girl seemed pleased with herself, smiling brightly the whole time. Whenever she caught Claire staring at her, her eyes would glitter wickedly. Yes, that girl was up to something.


	3. Sweet Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is left with no way out, but Claire isn't about to let Geneva have her way. What will happen when Claire finds Jamie sneaking to Geneva's room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end of the story, but there will also be an epilogue next week. Also a bit NSFW

Jamie paced, resisting the urge to tear his hair out. How the hell had this happened? He knew how. He’d fallen in love with a woman above his station and he’d been found out. Geneva had him and they both knew it. One word from her and he’d be arrested, his family would starve, and it would be his own damn fault. If only he could get the letters back, the two she’d stolen, then she wouldn’t have her proof. It wouldn’t solve everything, but it would be a good start. 

He couldn’t sleep, not with his mind racing. Near midnight, he snuck out of his sleeping quarters and to the house. Geneva’s room was at the end of the hall, which was fortunate for her plans. Fortunate assuming he didn’t get caught. Moving as quietly as he could, he neared Geneva’s door and felt a sense of dread. This was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

Claire waited up all night, too worried to sleep. When she thought she heard a door click, she got up and went to her own door. She’d left it open a crack so she might see someone coming down the hall without being obvious. Luckily Geneva’s room was at the end of the hall, past Claire’s. Jamie came into Claire’s line of sight and he looked like he was about to be sick. Pushing the door open, she grabbed his arm and yanked him into her room.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she demanded in a harsh whisper.

“Claire!” he said, face draining of color. “Christ! Lass it’s no’ what ye think!”

“And what exactly do I think?”

Jamie ran a hand through his hair.

“This isne what it looks like,” he reiterated, seeing the brewing storm in her eyes.

“Well it  _ looks like _ you’re sneaking down to my cousin’s room to spend the night. Is that wrong?”

His mouth opened and closed.

“No, it’s no’ wrong. But it’s no’ because I want to.”

“You’ve said that before.  I heard her talking to you in the stables today about coming to her room . Give me the whole story right now, or so help me…”

Jamie rubbed his tired face with his hands and sighed.

“Is that why yer still awake at this hour?” he asked.

She nodded curtly, prompting him to continue.

“Geneva came to me earlier today, cornered me. She told me she had no intention of giving her maidenhead to some old goat or somesuch. I refused, told her she had no right to use me in such a way. But ye ken how she can be. Then she showed me the letters…”

Claire frowned, arms folded over her chest.

“What letters?”

“Ours. She had one from you to me and one from me to you. If she wanted, she could have me arrested or worse. Were it just me at risk, things might have been different. But she threatened my family, she threatened  _ you. _ I couldna let her ruin ye. Claire, ye must believe me. I dinna want to be wi’ her.”

Watching him, she could see the worry etched in his face. The circles beneath his eyes were dark and his face was pale. 

“Jamie…” she reached out for him, taking his hand in hers. “That was an awful thing for her to ask of you. I know how you feel about being intimate with a woman. I can’t believe she asked this of you.”

Jamie snorted without humor.

“She didna gi’ me much choice, ken? It was come to her bed or watch my whole family be ruined.”

“That little  _ bitch! _ ” Claire hissed, clenching her fists. “Using our letters to blackmail you into… into… She can’t be serious.”

“Verra serious, Sassenach,” Jamie said, sinking into a chair. “I’ve been tryin’ all day but canna see a way around it. If she follows through wi’ her threat, my family will be in jeopardy, no’ to mention your reputation.”

“ _ My _ reputation? A stupid girl is trying to manipulate you into doing something you don’t want and you’re worried about  _ me _ ?”

He looked up at her, puzzled.

“Of course I am, Sassenach. Why wouldn’t I worry about ye? I’ve told ye already that I love ye, aye?”

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes.

“With all that’s going on, my reputation should be the least of your concerns. We need to figure out how to get you out of this.”

“There isne time, mo ghraidh. If I’m no’ there soon, she’ll make sure everyone sees the letters.”

Folding her hands behind her back, Claire began walking back and forth in her room, trying to think of what to do. Their options were limited, but she had some resources of her own. Lamb never insisted that he carry her money, so she could pay Jamie’s way to get somewhere. Really, she had enough money to pay the way for both of them.

“You never saw my letter then, did you? When I talked about the menagerie?”

“No, that must have been the one she nicked.”

“Jamie… What if we left?”

His head snapped up.

“What?”

“Left. You and me. I’ll grab my bag and you get your things. We can leave tonight. Go anywhere we want.”

“Claire, I canna ask ye to leave everything behind. What about yer father?”

She shook her head, stopping in front of him.

“My aunt wants to throw a party for me and my cousins this week so I might find an acceptable suitor. Jamie I couldn’t… I couldn’t be with anyone else after knowing you.”

His head tilted to one side, his eyes narrowing.

“What are ye saying, lass?”

“I’m saying that I love you, Jamie Fraser, and I want to run away with you. I’ve got enough money we could escape easily. This life, this place… it isn’t me. It’s like you said, we’re both sassenachs here.”

“Aye, and so we are. If you’re sure about this, then…” his brows rose, giving her time to take it back. She looked back at him, eyes clear and her brows rose in turn. “Aye. Aye, I’ll run away wi’ ye.”

Claire’s heart soared at his agreement, her face breaking into a bright smile. She threw her arms around him and kissed him thoroughly before pulling back.

“Alright. I’ll pack up my things. I’ll meet you at the barn in half an hour?”

“Ye need that long to pack for a midnight getaway?”

She nudged his shoulder playfully.

“I need that long to pack and to change into something suitable for travel.”

“Aye then. Half an hour.”

He stole one last kiss and snuck out of her room. Before the door had closed, Claire had a leather satchel out, stuffing it with as many things as she could think of. Besides clothes, the only thing she absolutely needed to bring was her medicine box.

* * *

Jamie bundled up his few belongings and stuffed them into a sack before climbing down to the barn. Claire would be here soon and they’d need to escape quickly to get as much distance between them and Helwater as possible. The best way to do that would be horseback rather than on foot.

By the time he saw her emerging from the shadows, he’d gotten a horse bridled and ready for them. When she stepped forward, her brows shot up.

“Isn’t that…”

“Aye. He deserves a better home, don’t ye think?”

“Geneva’s going to be furious.”

Jamie flashed her a grin.

“And that makes it more fun. Come here, I’ll help ye up.”

Walking confidently straight up to the horse, she mounted without aid and looked down at him.

“I appreciate that, Mr. Fraser, but I’m quite capable of mounting a horse on my own, thank you.”

“Aye, so I see,” he said, smiling impishly up at her as she grinned back down at him.

Jamie had decided to forgo taking a saddle along with them. It would take too much time to get it all buckled down and would make too much noise. That meant they’d have to hold their bags in place. Perhaps when they reached a town far enough away, they could purchase a saddle.

With a bit of rope, he tied Claire’s bag to his own, weighing them to be sure they balanced well. Hers was a bit heavier than his, so he opened it up to even out the burden. Sitting atop her hastily folded clothes was the box he’d given her the previous Christmas.

“I’m glad ye kept this,” he said, holding the box in his hands.

“Of course I did. Look inside.”

Sliding the lid open, he smiled at the collection of letters inside it. Every single letter he’d written her, aside from the one Geneva had stolen, sat in order. Before he stuck it in his own bag, he rummaged inside for a moment.

“I kept your letters too. And I couldna leave this behind either,” he said, holding up the jade elephant.

Claire’s face lit up as she saw it in his palm. Jamie replaced it in his bag and got everything balanced. He settled the small burden over the horse’s withers, just in front of Claire so she might make sure it didn’t fall. Then,  he settled himself onto the horse’s back behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

“Last chance,” he said quietly in her ear. “Are ye sure ye want to run off wi’ a Scot?”

Looking over her shoulder at him, she grinned.

“I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Nodding at her, he nudged the horse into an easy lope and they left Helwater behind.

* * *

Geneva waited all night and Mac didn’t come. Morning broke and she was furious, determined to ruin him and anyone associated with him. She dressed and took the letters down, ready to show them to anyone who would listen. What she found, however, was chaos.

Lamb was pacing around the room, his brown hair sticking out in all directions. Her mother and father looked pale and worried.

“Geneva!” her mother said, leaping to her feet. “Have you seen your cousin?”

“Claire? No, I haven’t. Why?”

“Are you sure, darling? You haven’t seen her this morning?”

Geneva shook her head, trying to understand what she was seeing.

“No I haven’t seen her. What’s going on?”

“I’m afraid she’s gone missing,” Lady Dunsany said. “The maid went to fetch her for breakfast and she was gone.”

Lord Dunsany stood and headed for the front door, followed closely by Lamb.

“We’re going to search for her,” he said.

Everyone followed them out to where the horses were being led up. But it wasn’t Mac leading them.

“Gerald, where’s Mac?”

The groom bowed low and kept his eyes down. 

“I do not know, my lord. He didn’t come down to feed this morning and when I sent one of the boys to check on him, his things were gone.”

Everything suddenly clicked into place and Geneva began to scream. The horses grew restless, trying to pull away from Gerald. All eyes turned to her, worried and asking what was wrong.

“That… Little… WHORE! HOW DARE SHE!!”

“Geneva!” her mother squeaked, shocked by the outburst.

“After all the work I did to have him! And then she just steals him away! He is  _ mine _ I tell you!  _ MINE! And she can’t have him!” _

People gathered around her, trying to calm her and figure out what she was saying.

“Who, darling?” her mother asked. “Who are you talking about?”

Glaring at her with pure rage, Geneva threw the stolen letters on the ground.

“Mac! Mac is mine! She can’t have him! He was going to come to me last night and I was going to have him but she stole him first! She can’t bloody have him!” she screamed, stomping her feet.

Louisa’s eyes rolled back in her head and she fell almost to the ground. Lambert caught her before she hit, easing her the rest of the way.

“You think they’ve run off together?” Lamb asked.

“Of course they bloody have, you idiot! SHE STOLE MY MAC!!”

Lamb picked up the discarded letters and read through them, brows lifting as he finished them.

“What does it say, Quentin?” Lord Dunsany asked.

“It seems they’ve been communicating for some time,” Lamb said. “Still, I’d like to find her.”

“Of course. We’ll go and search for her.”

* * *

Jamie paid the innkeeper for food, ale, a stall for the horse, and a room. Claire sat at a dark table, a hood up over her head, waiting for him. He sat down across from her and slid a mug to her, smiling.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the mug and drinking deeply.

“I would have stopped sooner, had ye said,” Jamie said, watching her drain the ale.

Her head shook back and forth, her curly hair bouncing.

“No. We needed the distance. And if the Dunsany’s are in charge of looking for me, they’d  _ never _ come to a place like this.”

“Aye, but your father might.”

She shrugged.

“We’ll have moved on by then.”

“Lass,” Jamie said, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it. “Ye should at least send him a letter, let him know that you’re alright.”

“No, not yet. Not until we’re far enough away.”

Sensing her stubborn streak, he chose to not pick this battle. Not yet. The serving maid came over with their dinners and refilled Claire’s ale. They ate quietly, stealing glances at each other when they thought one wasn’t looking.

“So are we to sleep in the barn with our horse?” she asked, watching him as she took a bite of her bread.

“Ah, no. I think he needs a break from us.”

“Separate rooms, then?”

Jamie shook his head.

“They didna have enough rooms to gi’ us two.”

“Oh, so we’re to share a room?”

“Aye. It was your idea to run away together, was it not?”

She smiled coyly.

“It was. But earlier you were so very worried about my reputation. What do you think people would say about us sharing a room?”

The tips of his ears turned deep red and his heart beat faster.

“Weel, they’ll think nothin’ of it, Sassenach. I told them you were my wife.”

Her brows rose high and her eyes lit up with excitement.

“Did you, now? Did you give them a name as well?”

“Mister and Missus Malcolm.”

“I think I like the way that sounds. But…” she paused, running her finger around the rim of her mug. “I think I’d like Missus Fraser even more.”

Jamie drained the rest of his ale and set the mug down gently. Claire pushed her plate away and grinned. He took her hand and they left the table, heading upstairs to the room he’d rented.

With the door closed and bolted, Claire took off her cloak and hung it on the peg in the wall.

“I remember you telling me,” she said, walking slowly toward him. “That you wanted to be with a woman whom you loved and loved you back.”

“Aye.”

“You love me, yes?”

He nodded, breath becoming rapid as she got closer.

“And you know that I love you.”

“I should hope so, or things will become verra awkward.”

“And one might say we’re newlyweds, aren’t we, Mr. Malcolm.”

She took his hands in her own, bringing them up between them.

“Aye, Mrs. Malcolm, I suppose we are. Shall I help ye off wi’ your dress, then?”

“Yes, thank you. How kind.”

Turning her back to him, she watched over her shoulder as he untied the laces of her riding dress. He took his time, releasing each article of clothing inch by inch. When she was in her shift and corset, she turned back around and looked up at him through her lashes. He pulled at the lace, following it down until she was freed of it. The corset fell to the floor and Claire let out a satisfied moan.

“My turn.”

“Have ye done this before?” he asked, voice deep and husky.

“Are you asking if your new wife is a virgin, Mr. Malcolm?”

Her hands moved down his chest until she reached his trousers. She tugged at his flies and pushed his trousers off his hips.

“Aye, I am.”

“Would it change anything if I said I wasn’t?” she asked, walking in a slow circle around him.

“No, it wouldna. I love ye as ye are, Claire. And, weel… It would put me at ease a bit.”

In front of him once more, their eyes met and she saw the sincerity in his.

“I’m not a virgin,” she said. “Does it bother you?”

“No,” he said, watching his own fingers drift up her arm. “It doesne, so long as it doesna bother you that I am.”

He took a moment before he met her eyes.

“It doesn’t,” she whispered softly, holding his gaze, a small, warm smile on her lips. Her hand moved to his arm, mirroring his.

He smiled down at her, fingers moving up to her shoulder. The ribbon that tied her shift up was soft to the touch and he lifted his brows in question. Claire nodded and he pulled the ribbon loose. She took half a step back and dropped her shift, the fabric puddling around her feet.

“Fair’s fair,” she said. “Take off yours as well. I want to look at you.”

Jamie untied his cuffs and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. He closed the distance between them, arms wrapping around her warm, soft body. Her kiss was hot with need as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

Picking her up, he carried her to the narrow bed and laid her down. Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him closer. While he knew how this worked in theory, he had no idea what to expect. The air rushed from his lungs when he entered her, his body shuddering at this new sensation.

Claire let out a quiet ‘ah’ with a smile, opening her eyes to look at him. She nodded at him to keep going and he kissed her. Carefully, he pulled his hips back and pushed forward again. After a few awkward, fumbling moments, he found a steady rhythm. With each move, Claire rewarded him with a squeak or sigh of pleasure. 

Then it was his turn to moan when he came to the end and let go. Her fingers dug into his back as she shuddered and  sighed gently . 

“Christ,” he panted, pushing himself off.  “Did I hurt ye?”

She shook her head on the pillow, cheeks pink and her smile wide.

“No, you didn’t.”

Eyes still closed, her hand moved blindly up until she found his head. Then she pulled him down into another kiss. He moved his lips down her neck, feeling her pulse flutter.

“Did ye like it, then?” he whispered, hoping and praying that she had.

“Yes, Jamie. I did like it.”

He smiled into her neck before he pushed himself up. Claire rolled onto her side and he pulled the quilt over them both once he settled behind her. His arm came around her, holding her snugly against him and she smiled.

“Sleep well, Mr. Malcolm.”

“And you, Mrs. Malcolm.”

* * *

They woke early the next morning, dressing quickly despite grabbing at each other. Downstairs they bought some bread and cheese for a light breakfast before riding out. Jamie didn’t push the horse as hard today, given his extra burden and hard journey yesterday.

“Where will we go?” Claire asked, leaning back to look up at him as they rode along. 

“Dinna ken. Where do ye want to go, Sassenach?”

“Where are you from?”

Their letters had included vague descriptions of his childhood home, but never anything specific. But now he could tell her everything. So he filled their long ride with every story he could think of, describing to her the lands that belonged to his family, of his father and mother, of his sister.

She responded in kind, telling him of her childhood always traveling, how her father would tell her about the mother she’d never known once a year every year. Sharing all this with her felt right, like it was meant to be. For lunch, they stopped at a tavern and watered the horse before mounting up and riding on. 

As the sun began to set, they found another inn. Once more, Jamie paid for room and board for both of them, giving the Malcolm name.

“Couldn’t we just have this sent up to our room?” she asked as he set down the drinks.

He laughed.

“Then we wouldna eat.”

She sighed theatrically and took a drink.

“Fine, fine.”

He waited until after the serving maid had brought their food to speak again.

“Claire, I think we should go back to Helwater.”

She coughed into her mug and glared at him.

“You want to do  _ what _ ?”

“We can tell them we eloped, but… I canna expect you to leave your father behind, Sassenach. You’re all he has and I ken you’re his world. The way he talks about ye, the things he does to make sure you’re happy. I’m no’ saying we’d have to stay there or even let anyone else ken we came back. But we canna just abandon him to wonder are ye dead or alive.”

Patiently, he watched as her face changed. Worry crept over her expression as her eyes focused on the table. Jamie reached out and took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“I ken how much ye care about him and he for you.”

“I didn’t even think… He’ll be worried sick.”

“Aye. He will, because he loves ye.”

Claire grew quiet as she thought through what they’d done. Running away had been impulsive and reckless, though that hadn’t been a concern at the time. Eventually, she met his eyes again.

“We won’t stay there?” she asked softly.

“No. We can sneak back and find your father. Tell him what’s happened.”

“Do we have to leave tonight?”

Jamie shook his head, catching the glint in her eye.

“I’m no’ sure about you, Sassenach, but I dinna feel up to riding a horse just  _ yet _ .”

Her lips quirked at the corners as one eyebrow lifted.

“Feel up to riding something else then, my lad?”

Jamie opened his mouth to answer her when someone stepped up to their table.

* * *

Quentin Lambert Beauchamp left his exhausted horse with the stable lad and went inside for a hot meal. The tavern wasn’t a great one, but the scent of dinner caught his attention and drew him in.

Once he’d seated himself and ordered his meal, he drank whatever was in the mug before him. It wasn’t too busy, just enough noise to let him tune it out and relax. His stomach knotted as he wondered where Claire was. If only he’d taken her away when he’d found out Louisa’s plan. If only…

_ “Aye. He will, because he loves ye.” _

Lamb put the mug down, eyes scanning the room carefully. He recognized that voice, those words. There! In the corner! That red hair was a dead giveaway and, if Lamb had to wager, the hooded figure holding the man’s hand would be his Claire.

Getting quietly to his feet, he started towards the pair. 

“Do we have to leave tonight?” Claire asked and Lamb stopped his advance.

In all her life, he’d never seen her look at a man that way. The constant ache in his chest squeezed as he realized why he still recognized the expression. It was the exact copy of Claire’s mother, the joyful look she’d had anytime she’d met Lamb’s gaze.

Casting his eyes up toward the heavens, Lamb sighed and felt the tears fall.

“I hope you’re proud, my love. She’s grown up to be just like you.”

Then he took a step forward, interrupting the couple’s flirting.

Jamie shot to his feet, eyes wide and face a deep red.

“My lord,” he said, bowing.

“Father! What are you doing here?!”

Lamb accepted her hug, squeezing her tight.

“Looking for you, my darling. When we realized you’d run away, we got worried. Geneva had a fit when she realized Mac was gone as well.”

“I don’t want to go back, Father,” she said, taking his hands in both of her own. “I can’t be what they want me to be. And Auntie can’t set me up with some proper English bachelor anymore.”

Both of Lamb’s brows lifted in surprise.

“And why is that?”

“Because we’ve gotten married.”

Turning away from his daughter, Lamb faced the hulking Scot.

“Is this true?”

Mac took a fortifying breath and stood up straight.

“Aye, my lord. In a manner of speaking.”

“Explain it to me, please, Mac.”

Pulling up a chair, he sat down at the table with them. The runaways sat slowly, glancing nervously at each other.

“Weel, first I suppose ye should ken my true name. It’s Jamie. Jamie Fraser.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Jamie.”

“The pleasure is mine, my lord. Ah… As for me and Claire… Weel we havene had the chance to be married proper. But in Scotland there’s a legal form of marriage called handfasting.”

The serving maid brought Lamb his dinner and he sat quietly eating for a few minutes, absorbing what he’d learned.

“Tell me one thing, Mr. Fraser. Do you love her?”

“Aye, sir,” he said without hesitation. “I love her more than my own life.”

“And you, darling? Do you love him?”

He didn’t need her to tell him. Just seeing the way she looked at Jamie was enough.

“Yes, I do very much, Father.”

“Well,” Lamb said with a wry grin. “I dare say we won’t be invited for any family gatherings for some time.”

The young couple turned to him in shock.

“What? I mean… You’re not upset?”

“I’m only upset you didn’t tell me before you snuck out. But he makes you happy and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. All… All that your mother and I wanted for you.”

Claire’s eyes welled up with tears and Lamb reached over to brush them away.

“Thank you, Father.”

Lamb joined them for the rest of their meals and paid for a room for himself. Claire put the hood on her cloak down, now that she wasn’t in hiding. She seemed happy, sitting across from Jamie, casting him sheepish grins. Lamb quietly hoped the room he’d rented was far away from theirs. While he was glad they were happy together, the last thing he wanted was to hear just  _ how _ happy.

* * *

Jamie bolted their door and leaned his head against it.

“You alright, love?” Claire asked softly.

“Aye. Didna expect to see your father is all.”

Strong arms came around his waist, her body pressing up against his.

“I didn’t either. But, at least this way, we don’t have to go back to Helwater.”

“That’s good. No’ sure I’d like to face the Dunsany’s at the moment.”

Turning, he rested his own arms around her and held her close.

“I love you, Jamie.”

“And I love you, Claire. We can be wed properly now, if ye like.”

“Does that mean I’ll get to be Mrs. Fraser?”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

“Aye. But for tonight, you’re still Mrs. Malcolm.”

“So it would appear,” she whispered huskily, reaching up to thread her fingers into his hair to pull him down for a searing kiss.

“Are ye tired, Mrs. Malcolm?” he asked, panting a bit as they finally broke apart.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, she began backing toward the bed.

“Not particularly. Are you, Mr. Malcolm?”

“I canna say that I am just yet.”

Already her hands were tugging his shirt out of his trousers, her eyes bright with excitement. Moving in for another kiss, he began working on the ties of her dress, eager to rid her of it. They parted only long enough for him to pull his shirt over his head, both breathing hard. His lips moved over her neck when she turned so he might release her skirts. 

“Have ye any idea how beautiful ye are, mo ghraidh?”

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she smiled. Finally, her shift slid to the ground and she turned to face him once more. One of her hands drifted down his chest and down further still. He grunted when she took hold of him.

“I think I’ve  _ some _ idea how beautiful I am to you,” she purred.

His hands slid down her back, pulling her closer. Her arms came around his neck and he felt the smile on her lips as she kissed him again.

“We don’t have to leave first thing in the morning,” she breathed into his ear.

“No we don’t.”

“That means I can have my way with you tonight.”

Pulling back a little, he looked down at her, lifting his brows in question.

“What does that mean?”

“It means…” she said, turning them both and walking him back to the bed. “That it’s my turn to make love to you.”

Pushing himself further onto the bed, he watched her crawl above him. The way her dark hair hung over her shoulders, the ruddy glow on her skin from the candlelight, and the glint in her eyes put him completely at her mercy. 

With her body resting atop his, she kissed him softly. 

“Lie still,” she said, moving down.

Frowning, he began to sit up, trying to understand what was happening.

“Sassenach, what-”

“Lie back and try not to move.”

He did, though he was still puzzled. She stroked him a few times before she did something very unexpected. Careful not to jolt himself, he looked down at her to confirm what he thought might be happening. Sure enough, Claire had taken him into her mouth. For a few moments, he watched her head bob up and down. Then he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow.

Claire continued to work her magic on him, making him squirm beneath her. Just before he thought his balls would explode, she stopped. She moved up again, smiling down at him. His ears were ringing when she straddled him and reached down to guide him into her.

_ Christ, how could this feel so different just with her above him, yet still just as amazing _ ? he thought to himself, trying not to close his eyes with the sensations barrelling through him.

Claire swiveled her hips slowly, sensually, in a circle and her hands gripped at Jamie’s chest. He couldn’t decide where his hands should be, moving from arse to breast to thighs. As his hands swept upward, they brushed the place where they were joined and Claire cried out.

“Do that,” she said breathlessly, grabbing his hand and bringing it back to where they were joined. “Do that again, right there.”

His fingers slid against her again and he was rewarded with a whimper and the same shudder. If only he could keep her this way for the rest of their days. He knew he would never tire of bedding her. 

“Oh, Jamie!” she cried out as he felt her muscles contract around him, her hands gripping at him even harder as she let herself fall forward onto his chest.

He only continued to move his hips a time or two more before his own end came, following Claire down into the oblivion. 

They lay together, limbs tangled, facing each other and kissing each other softly, basking in the afterglow of their love making. After some time, Jamie spoke.

“Do ye think that if I did to you what ye did to me that it would feel the same for ye?”

“You mean with my mouth?” Claire asked, cheeks pinking from the remembered sounds he’d made as she took him in. When he nodded she continued. “How did it make you feel?”

“I felt as though my heart would burst,” he answered, hands wandering over her body once again.

“Well, I can’t say for sure but, I would guess so.”

“Ye mean ye havena done that before?” Jamie questioned.

“Well, no. No I haven’t.”

“Perhaps we should give it a try then. Maybe once we’ve rested some. Or tomorrow. I’m no’ sure yet.”

She laughed quietly and settled back into the crook of Jamie’s shoulder, feeling finally at peace with everything that had transpired. No matter what happened now, they would be together. And that was more than enough.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire must return to Helwater one last time. But their circumstances are much different now. How will the reunion go?

The cab lurched to one side, sending Claire crashing into Jamie. He grunted at the impact, but helped her settle into her seat again.

“Alright, Sassenach?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Sorry for nearly crushing you.”

He shrugged.

“Ye didna hurt anything. But I wasna askin’ about that.”

Claire sighed and looked to the curtained window.

“I know. You were asking about coming back here.”

“It’s been over a year since either of us set foot here.”

“If it wasn’t for Isobel, we probably  _ still _ wouldn’t be coming back.”

Jamie nodded, taking her hand in his. The silver ring on her finger still shone as brightly as it had when he’d put it on her.

“Aye. But she insisted we attend her wedding, so here we are. Yer da said he’d meet us, right?”

She nodded.

“He said he wanted to stop and get Isobel a gift, so he’ll be along behind us. But I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about  _ you _ .”

His brows went up.

“Me? Ye have nothin’ to worry about, lass.”

“The last time you were here, you worked as their groom. Now you’re here as my husband, technically in the same social standing as they are.”

He snorted and squeezed her hand.

“They willna see it that way. To them, I’m likely the groom that seduced ye into sin.”

Claire laughed a little and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’m honestly not sure who seduced who.”

“Och it was clearly  _ you _ who seduced  _ me _ , Claire. I was a verra honorable man before ye tempted me away.”

“Is  _ that _ how you remember it?”

He nodded, settling his arm around her shoulders.

“Aye, because that’s how it happened.”

“And all this time I thought you were the one that seduced me, with your wild stories and clever tongue.”

Jamie kissed the top of her head as the cab began to slow down.

“Ye didna ken about my ‘clever tongue’ until  _ after _ ye ran away wi’ me.”

“James Fraser!” she scolded, hitting his chest. “That is  _ not _ what I meant and you know it!”

He laughed heartily and sat up when the door opened.

“Are ye saying my tongue isne clever in that way?”

Her cheeks flushed bright pink and she glared at him.

“No, your tongue is  _ quite _ clever, as you demonstrated this morning.”

Jamie stepped out of the cab and stretched, letting out a groan of satisfaction. Then he turned to his wife and helped her to her feet. She rested a hand on the small of her back, rubbing the sore spot while her other came around to caress her large stomach.

“How’s the bairn?”

“As glad as his mother to be out of that cab.”

Jamie smiled and knelt down to put both his hands over his unborn child.

“Willna be long now. Just wait until after Isobel gets married, aye? Dinna want to take away from her big day.”

“He’ll come when he wants,” Claire said tartly. “He’s a Fraser.”

Standing, he offered his arm to her and escorted her into the house.

“Aye, and so he is. He’ll be a braw lad.”

Louisa and William Dunsany greeted them awkwardly, unsure what to say to the pair.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Claire said, nodding rather than trying to dip in a curtsey.

“Yes, quite,” Lord Dunsany said. “You must be due to drop any time now?”

“Soon,” Claire agreed. “Has Geneva arrived for the ceremony?”

Louisa pulled her eyes away from Claire’s huge stomach and offered an unfelt smile.

“Yes, she and her husband should be here shortly.”

Jamie was pleased to hear she’d been married off, though her threats wouldn’t mean anything anymore. 

“Married?” Claire asked in surprise.

“Yes. It was quite a short engagement. It happened shortly after you both… married.”

Jamie put his hand on Claire’s back in support.

“I hope she’s quite happy,” he said.

“Yes,” Louisa said. “She is.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Aunt Louisa,” Claire said through a yawn. “Would you mind if we retired to our room for a short time? I’m afraid our journey was long and tiresome.”

Louisa nodded and blinked quickly.

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll send a maid for you when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you,” Claire said, following one of the maids down to what used to be her room when she visited.

With the door closed, Claire turned and sat heavily in a large chair. Jamie followed her and began rubbing her shoulders without a word.

“I wonder how long it took them to marry her off,” Claire said absently. 

“From what yer Da told us, I imagine she had an engagement by the end of the week. Threw a tantrum like a wee bairn.”

They laughed together and relaxed in their room until they were called for dinner. Offering his arm, Claire took it and they walked down to the dining room. Everyone was just taking their seats, including Geneva and an older man Jamie didn’t recognize.

“Oh! There you are, Claire,” Lambert said, pulling out a chair for her. “Have you met Geneva’s husband?”

“No, I’m afraid I took a bit of a nap after we arrived.”

Lamb smiled and nodded to the man beside Geneva.

“The Earl of Ellesmere.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Claire said. “This is my husband, James Fraser.”

The earl nodded, his face bland and devoid of expression. Geneva, on the other hand, was seething. She held a silver fork in her hand so tightly her knuckles had turned white. They could hear her teeth grinding together from across the table.

“You’re looking well, Countess,” Jamie said politely.

She gave only a tight smile in response before looking pointedly away. Claire hid her grin behind her hand. The meal progressed as well as might be expected, the conversation never venturing further than polite interest.

That night, as they lay in bed, Claire sighed.

“Did you  _ see _ the look on her face? I thought she might set the whole table on fire!”

“Aye, so did I. Christ, I dinna think I’ve ever seen anyone look so angry. But I’m glad to be here wi’ you.”

He kissed her softly, trailing his lips down her neck. He kissed both breasts before moving down to her swell.

“I’m glad too, Jamie. I love you.”

Caressing their child, he grinned up at her.

“I love ye too, Sassenach. Both of ye.”

Holding his beloved wife close, he settled in to sleep.

 

**END**


End file.
